In the past bins have been used for agricultural purposes which include storage and dispensing of grain or feed. Bins have also been used to secure the location of livestock as well as being used for other agricultural purposes.
In the past, bins have failed to provide for the smooth flow of materials during dispensing activities following storage. In addition, the bins as known have frequently been formed of materials of insufficient strength, or have been fabricated in accordance with economic restrictions, which have resulted in the failure of the bins to satisfy the needs of a user.
An additional shortcoming of the bins as known is related to moisture integrity, including but not limited to condensation, where moisture has traversed and/or become trapped within a bin, resulting in spoilage and waste of grain or feed retained within the bin. In conjunction with the issue of moisture integrity, the bins as known have also inadequately protected stored items from freezing, or fire, which result waste of stored feed or grain, and/or harm to livestock.
The bins as known have also failed to be adequately standardized, interchangeable, or modular, and have not permitted a user to arrange the bins in a desired configuration, which may include, but is not necessarily limited to, stacking